


Half a Heart

by larry_forever4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depressed Louis, Depression, Interviews, M/M, Rape, Stabbing, Suicidal Louis, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_forever4/pseuds/larry_forever4
Summary: Harry and Louis are married. Liam and Niall are married. Zayn came back. One Direction was great. What else could Louis ask for. Oh yeah, how about the stranger he finds in his and Harry's bedroom while the other 4 boys are at an interview 4 hours away. Hmm? Can the boys fix him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is crap. I tried!

Harry and Louis have been married for two years now out of being in One Direction for over 6 years now. Harry was doing more movies now and the band just came out with their 7th album. Zayn ended up coming back and Niall and Liam got married a year ago.  
Louis' life was perfect, there was nothing he wouldn't change. Until one day when it changes all of theirs. It completely destroyed Louis.

Louis was just stepping out of the shower with only a towl wrapped around his waist. That's when he noticed muddy footprints leading up stairs to their bedroom. He knew it couldn't have been Harry or any of the boys because they were 4 hours away doing an interview that Louis didn't want to go to. He had decided to stay in he and Harry's LA home and wait for them to come back. He wishes he had gone now.  
He followed the footprints up the stairs and into he and Harry's bedroom. There was a man standing there by his bed. They had pretty good security around the house but obviously it wasn't as well as they thought. Before he knew it he was being slammed against the wall and repeatedly punched everywhere. His stomach, ribs, face, chest. It hurt. Before he knew it, the man was slamming into him dry.. The man pounding into the small boy over and over until He was a bleeding wreck. Poor Louis was screaming for Harry even though he knew he wouldn't be there.  
He fell to the floor and grabbed his phone and quickly called 911. He couldn't say anything because he was being beaten so badly. Luckily they tracked his phone and told him they would be there ASAP. Louis felt everything go blurry and couldn't even try and speak.Before Louis could even comprehend what had happened, he felt a harsh pain in his side and shouting and a gunshot. All he could comprehend was that there was a knife in his side and the man who had destroyed Louis was gone and the window was open. 

What happened.....


	2. How?

Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn were at an interview 4 hours away from LA. Harry decided he missed Louis too much much so he was texting him.   
Hey baby I miss you. Gonna b home soon. the boys said hi. Hxx  
He had a weird feeling in his stomach though. Something definetly wasmt right. Louis always returned his texts amd what else could he have been doing?  
Currently the boys were sitting in the dressing room waiting for the car to take them to the airport. Thats when it happened.  
Paul came running into the room with phone in hand. He looked so scqred and he had tears on his face. No one ever saw Paul cry so this was new.   
"Guy we need to go right now!!!" paul shouted.  
" why are we in such a hurry? " Niall asked.  
" Louis at the L.A hospital and theres fans swarming it and Louis needs us now! so lets go!! " Paul exclaimed as we rushed into the van.   
We didnt feel like asking him right at the van and just waited for the plane ride.  
When we boarded the private plane, Paul sat us in our seats and looked at us for a few moments. Thats when he spoke up.  
"Guys dont be mad when i tell you, but just know that weve upgraded our security severely."   
" Paul, what the hells going on? " Liam asked.  
" Louis, he, erm. He was in the house and there was a man there and he. .erm...well..i dont really know how to put this... "   
" Just spit it out. " Harry practically yelled.  
" Louis was raped and beaten.. " Paul exclaimed quick.  
No one said anything else. We were too lost in our thoughts to speak.  
When we got to LA we rushed straight to the hospital. We ran past nurses and doctors to get to Louis room. Harry walked in first,then Zayn, liam, then Niall.   
Zayns POV  
Lou looked so small in the bed. He was curled up in to a ball. There were bruises on his face and body. Oh god how i just wanted to hug him.   
He opened his eyes and gave a slight "smile" and began to sat up but winced as he tried. Hd was obviously still hurt from it.


	3. Lottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie comes in. Harsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been using Wattpad

Nialls POV

I know that most people see me as the uplifter in the group, but it's really Louis. And right now,seeing him in this hospital bed, bloodied, bruised and broken, I just can't do it.

I let out a loud sob after a long silence. Everyone turns to look at me except for Louis. He just curls into himself more. He has his knees up and his head resting on them, arms curled in his stomach. He is shaking and crying.

I am curled in a ball on the hospital chair with my arms wrapped around my legs. Liam comes to kneel in front of me.

"Baby, Niall sweetheart it's gonna be okay." He says with tears silently streaming down his face.

I just keep crying. I am hiding my face into my knees and sobbing. 

Louis just keeps trying to control his sobs, unlike me.

Zayn is just sitting there, staring at the floor, as if it were going to hurt Louis.

Harry is next to Louis bed, afraid to touch him. 

Right now, Louis looks as if someone were to touch him, he would snap.

Suddenly Lottie, Louis' sister, comes through the door, Fizzy following after her. 

Lottie has makeup running down her face, hair messed up, and looks like a complete mess.

Fizz just looks like she's about to break, but is trying to keep it together for her sister. 

Louis looks up, unhappy to see his sisters.

That's when he snaps.

Lottie's POV (shocker)

I've never seen Louis like this. This is terrible. 

He suddenly looks up, unhappy to see me.

He speaks.

His voice is very rough and sounds like he hasn't speaken in weeks.

"Go the fuck back to mom."

We were shocked to hear this from him. He usually treats us like the world. 

"What the hell Louis we just came all the fucking way from Doncaster to see you!" I yell, outraged.

"Well then fucking go back." 

"Okay, just don't fucking speak to me, you fucking deserved this! You don't treat your fucking family like this! I hope that man comes back and does it 10 times worse! I fucking hate you Louis."

I don't know why I was so harsh, but I've felt so neglected from him lately. He is always gone. 

I storm out of the room and down the hallway I heard Fizz and Zayn and Harry yelling at me to get back there. I try to find my boyfriend tommy but I can't find him. 

I have so many emotions built up. 

I fall to the ground on my knees and sob uncontrollably.

I feel Zayn wrap his arms around me. Harry is knelt down down beside me, rubbing my back and stroking my hair. 

I keep sobbing,"I'm sorry" into Zayns chest.

But I know, Louis did deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments in you want more!! Posting on Wattpad too!


End file.
